Questions
by rosie-sky
Summary: After bailing on a double date, Heather and Noah play the question game , until Heather asks a question he doesn't want to answer. Request fic. Heather/Noah


Title- Questions

Disclaimer- I do not own the Total Drama Series. I just borrow the characters. I do own the plot…or at least I hope so.

Notes- This is a request fic and I am so sorry it's late. But it forever to write, I wrote this over about 4 times before I decided to post it. This was a very hard couple to write for, but I hope I didn't do a horrible job. Sorry if they're out of character, because I believe they are. This is AU, so the events of Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour never happened. I hope someone likes this. Please do not flame me, I know it's not the best story, but please feel free to provide constructive criticism.

Pairings- Noah/Heather; Duncan/Lindsay and mentioned Izzy/Owen, Alejandro/Heather.

* * *

><p>"So what is one quirk that one of our 'friends 'has that annoys you, and note that I am using the term friends loosely." a male voice asked. The woman next to him let out a sigh before making herself comfortable on her boyfriends lap. After a moment of thinking she answered his question.<p>

The couple was currently lying on the couch in Noah's apartment. They had just gotten back from a double date with Duncan and Lindsay, however Heather was beginning to get annoyed with Duncan's antics and shameless flirting and decided to call it a night. After watching a movie they had nothing else planned and Heather didn't want to go home just yet, and so the two had wound up playing the question game.

"I hate it when people continuously click their pens. It drives me crazy. Especially when Alejandro does it…it makes me want to take the pen and then stick it in-"

"Please say eyes." He interrupted her. As much as he hated the Latino mentioned, he didn't want those mental images.

The pretty Asian rolled her eyes and frowned at him.

"I also hate it when people interrupt me." She added.

"Noted," he began, "I'll make sure that I carry a pen with me at all times and when I really want to piss you off I'll interrupt you constantly."

"Noah…" she began.

Noah chuckled. "Relax. I won't do that. It requires too much work."

"Lazy." Heather said.

"That's why you love me." He said.

"Conceited much?" she said rolling her eyes.

He looked down at her. "Your eyes are going to fall out of their sockets someday from rolling them so much."

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes once more. Noah smirked and shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"So do I get to ask you a question now?" The pretty Asian asked.

"Ask away."

"Who of your ex-girlfriends was the worst kisser?"

"That's a tough one."

Heather raised her eyebrows. "How is that a tough question?"

"It's not."

She groaned. "Just answer the stupid question…wait its not me? Is it?"

"Well…" he began but was cut off.

"Don't go there. I am an awesome kisser."

"Now who's being conceited?"

Heather lifted herself off of his lap and got up.

"Where are you going?" Noah asked.

"To the kitchen to get a drink… You want anything?" she asked.

"Water."

"I'll be right back." She said as she walked over to the kitchen as if she owned the place.

* * *

><p>"Here you go." She said handing Noah a bottle of water. She took a seat next to him.<p>

"You know, you're really nice when we're alone."

"Tell anyone and I'll-" Noah raised his hands up defensively.

"I get it."

"Good. So are you going to answer my question?"

"Fine…I had this girlfriend in middle school…" he trailed off.

"So she was a bad kisser?"

He nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"The first time we kissed, she bit my lip…Twice. And when we went for the third time, her head hit my nose."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, and she never did get better."

"There's a shocker."

"Moving on… What was the worst dater you've ever been on?"

"You want me to pick one? Just one?"

"Yes."

"There's so many to choose from."

"Try not to think to hard…I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He told her. She took one on the pillows on the sofa and hit him with it.

"Ouch."

"Good for you."

"Just answer the question."

"Fine, the worst date I ever been in was a double date that I had with Alejandro."

"Not surprising. Who was the other couple?"

"Owen and Izzy."

"Oh…I understand."

"And he was gassy like the entire time."

"Too much information." He told her shuddering at the though.

Minutes spoke before any of them spoke again. The bookworm uncapped the bottle of water and took a sip before recapping it.

"Can I ask you one last question?"

"Sure… as long as it's not a stupid one."

"Your definition of stupid and my definition of stupid are two different ones."

"Good point, so ask away." He said as he took another sip from his water.

"Boxers or Briefs?" she asked.

Noah almost choked on his water. Regaining his composure he looked at her.

"What?" he asked making sure he heard right.

"I asked if you're a Boxer boy or a Briefs boy."

"Why the hell do you need to know that?"

"I just need to know. And I am your girlfriend."

"And that warrants you to know that information? You don't see me asking you what kind of underwear you wear."

"Boy shorts." Heather answered. She got up from his couch and began walking toward Noah's room.

"Where are you going Heather?" he asked. She turned her head to look at him.

"To your room, duh." She stated.

"What for?"

"To answer my question." She said as he walked to his room. He just stared at her retreating form for a few more moments before getting up from his spot on the couch.

"Stay out of my room." He called out after her.

Noah heard her mutter a "come make me."

Groaning he made his way over to his room, but it was too late. Heather was already looking through his dressers.

"Jackpot." She said as she held up a pair of boxers. "So you're a boxer kind of guy. That's a relief."

"Congratulations, now put them back." He told her.

"Don't tell me what to do." She spat.

He rolled his eyes. The pretty raven haired girl smirked.

"You know if you keep doing that, your eyes are going to fall out of their sockets." She told him.

"Using my words against me? Good one." He said as walked over to her.

"I try."

"Now will you please put that back in my drawers?"

Heather smirked and pressed her body against his. She brought her head down to kiss him. Jus about as they were about to kiss there was a knock at the door.

"Damn it! Who the hell is it?" Heather cried out in frustration. Noah shrugged slightly annoyed at the unwelcomed knocking. He walked out of his room toward the front door. Opening the door he saw Duncan with Lindsay standing beside him.

"What do you want Duncan?" he asked.

"Why so hostile?"

Heather walked up to stand by Noah and scoffed at the couple.

"Of course, it had to be you."

The blonde tilted her head to the side in confusion while Duncan raised his eyebrow.

"Did I miss something?"

"Well, hurry up and tell us what you came here for."

"Oh, I get it, we interrupted something. Didn't we?"

"Yeah, you did. So if you losers would please get on with it." The pretty Asian said.

"Sorry but we just came to give you back your purse. You left it at the restaurant." Lindsay told Heather as she handed her purse back.

"Thank you." She muttered. Before anyone else could say another word, Heather grabbed Noah by the hand and slammed the front door. She tossed her purse on the floor and turns her attention to Noah.

"Now where were we." She said as she leaned down, her lips touch his gently before she tangles her fingers in his hair and deepens the kiss.

Seconds later the phone rings, startled the two break the kiss.

Heather walks over to the phone and yanks on the cord silencing the phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Shut up and turn off your cell." She told him as she picked up her purse. She rummaged through it before locating her cell. Turning it off, she placed it back into her bag.

"You turn it off?"

"Yes Heather."

"Good. No more distractions."

"It would seem so."

"Now," she said walking over to him, "let's pick off where we left off." She said.

"Your wish is my command." He says before she claims his lips in a kiss.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>- Yeah…I know. It's not good. But let me know what you thought. But I hope someone liked it.


End file.
